


Come Quick

by Dustbunny3



Category: Naruto
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, F/F, Finger Sucking, Fingering, Improper Use of Medical Ninjutsu, Not Canon Compliant, PWP, Post-Series, Quickie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:10:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5910823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustbunny3/pseuds/Dustbunny3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karin has an itch only Hinata can scratch. Too bad they have to be so quick about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Quick

**Author's Note:**

> The last of my Naruto Yuri Week fics. I got to the last day and realized I'd left Hinata out, and that just couldn't stand. The idea for this came to me at about the same time I decided to pair her with Karin (since my preferred partners for her already got fics). This is a touch more explicit than my usual erotica, but I'm pleased with it.

It wasn’t like it was intentional, really. Karin had fully meant to behave herself from the beginning of their preparations for their guests to the moment after said guests left. But then she went to do up the back of Hinata’s new dress and, well, was it her fault that her wife looked so delicious wrapped up in that crisp, fine fabric with her up-do showing off the perfect curve of her neck? Of course not!

The next thing she knew, her arms were around Hinata’s waist and her mouth was against Hinata’s neck. This was usually the point where Hinata would sigh and lean back for just a moment, only to straighten up and gently push Karin away. This was the point this time where Hinata sighed and leaned back and stayed leaned back; when Karin bounced a questioning look off the mirror, Hinata very deliberately looked at the clock and bit her lip.

And now, here they were.

Karin breathed hotly over the wet mark she’d just sucked onto the side of Hinata’s neck and bit back her own appreciative moan in order to better hear Hinata’s gasping. One hand reached across Hinata’s chest, forearm baring down on one breast while she kneaded the other. Her other hand slid down, teasing through the silky fabric of Hinata’s dress.

“Karin,” Hinata breathed like a summer breeze, “hurry.”

It was a little bit a plea and a little bit a demand, a reminder that they were on a schedule, and it went down Karin’s spine in a shiver. Pressing her face into Hinata’s neck, she paused fondling Hinata’s breast to reach higher and drag her nails over the base of her throat. She knew it would leave welts and that they would be visible even above Hinata’s modest neckline. When she made it back down to her original handhold, she squeezed just to hear Hinata moan.

“Lift up your skirt,” she ordered against Hinata’s skin.

Hinata did so with shaking hands. Karin made a delighted noise and wasted no time sliding her hand into Hinata’s panties, palming her in the way she knew Hinata liked. She made an even more delighted noise at how wet Hinata was already, but it was lost under the sound Hinata made when she arched into the touch.

“You really are in a hurry, huh?” Karin teased.

Hinata only bit her lip and stretched her neck to give Karin more access, sounds of pleasure caught and held in her throat.

“Good,” Karin said, almost purring. She moved to grip Hinata’s other breast, digging her nails through the fabric and imagining the marks she left in the flesh. “I like seeing you get worked up for me. I like feeling how much you want me. You’re still so shy, such a cool demeanor, but look how hot you are now.”

She pressed and rolled her middle finger into Hinata’s clit in what she knew was just the right way while also sinking her teeth into a new spot on Hinata’s neck. Hinata lost the grip on her lip as she gasped, pressing her hips into Karin’s ministrations. Her head lolled back against Karin’s shoulder, mouth wide open though she still choked back most of the sounds of her pleasure.

“M-m-mark me,” Hinata gasped, sounding no less vehement for her obvious embarrassment. “With your teeth and your nails, mark me– but do it fast, Karin.”

Karin could do fast, especially when asked in such a pretty whimper. She took a moment to curve her smile into the juncture of Hinata’s neck and shoulder, face half-pressed to the fabric of Hinata’s dress. In the next moment, she was well at work.

She took Hinata’s skin between her teeth, grinding down for a fraction of a second before letting go and zeroing in on an untouched spot, not even taking the time to sooth over the bite with her tongue. On the next go, she sucked the skin between her teeth and pulled. On the next go, and the next, back to just her teeth. Alternating at her whim, she attacked every sweet spot she knew between Hinata’s ear and shoulder, and she knew them all.

The hand at Hinata’s chest, Karin shoved down the front of Hinata’s dress. She couldn’t go too far in for fear of tearing it and there wasn’t much room to maneuver for the same reason, but she made due with what she had. She curled her fingers and kneaded the skin, dug her nails in and dragged them along a winding path. With her other hand, she gyrated her palm against Hinata’s clit while thrusting her middle and ring fingers in and out of her at a fast but steady pace. She could feel Hinata’s pulse beating down there, could feel Hinata contracting around her fingers.

Even still, no matter how Hinata squirmed and met Karin’s motions, she kept her noise level down to almost a whisper. Karin was used to it by now, but some part of her was always disappointed when she couldn’t make Hinata scream– disappointed and even more determined. She burned to draw this encounter out, to redouble her efforts for an explosive reaction, but the clock was ticking.

Ah, well, Karin thought with a wistful sort of smile baring her teeth against Hinata’s jaw. Time to finish this.

She pressed a hard kiss at the base of Hinata’s ear and repositioned her hands; the one that had been in Hinata’s dress front replaced the one that had been in her panties, fingers quick to pick up the work of their predecessors, while the other went to Hinata’s face. The middle and ring fingers, glistening with Hinata’s arousal, were dragged across her lips and then pushed between them. Hinata made a noise like she was choking, but on a moan rather than on Karin’s fingers. Her tongue worked against the fingers in her mouth and she suckled once, twice, thrice. Karin moaned herself, eyes fluttering shut as she nuzzled closer.

Into Hinata’s ear, she gritted out, “Bite me.”

Hinata obeyed immediately, teeth baring down so hard that she cut into the skin. Karin arched, throwing her head back to shout her pleasure to the heavens as chakra flowed through her like a flood. At the same time, she curled the fingers inside Hinata and pressed her palm down on Hinata’s clit, channeling chakra there in just the right way to make Hinata’s insides flutter around her. Whining and whimpering around the fingers in her mouth, Hinata fell with Karin into the deep.

They moved against one another as they rode out the aftershocks, Hinata rocking over the fingers still inside her while Karin contented herself with grinding her hips against Hinata’s. Both of them gasped for breath, Karin barely remembering to take her hand away from Hinata’s mouth to make it easier for her. Hinata rolled her head to the side to face Karin, the smile on her face still so shy before she leaned in for a kiss. Karin returned it with a hum, gentled hands petting down Hinata’s arms and sides, over her belly, over her breasts–

There came the distant sound of a knock at their front door, startling them apart. They both laughed, Hinata’s more of a nervous tinkling while Karin huffed, and pulled apart to smooth down their clothes and pull a few quick cosmetic jutsu to clean up. Karin cast an appraising eye over Hinata’s neck and was both pleased and saddened to see the skin there without flaw.

Giving herself a quick shake in an attempt to bring herself back into a mindset for their present responsibilities, Karin swatted Hinata playfully on the butt and danced, laughing, out of the way of the retaliatory swipe Hinata popped off in surprise. Tossing a satisfied grin over her shoulder, she called, “Company’s here, dear. Aren’t you ready yet?”

Hinata laughed at that, just a little, and Karin counted herself lucky that she could at least win that sound when she pleased.


End file.
